


The Sun and Seaside

by IvyCpher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Day At The Beach, Drarry, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Upon finding out that his boyfriend has never been to the seaside, Draco immediately decides to take him there that very day.





	The Sun and Seaside

Draco sighed as he looked through the post, not much but a postcard from Harry's old friend Luna. He walked into the livingroom to find his boyfriend absorbed in ‘comic book’ or whatever they were called, he couldn't remember all the muggle stuff Harry was into.

The blonde sat down next to the Gryffindor and tapped the postcard against Harry’s shoulder, “post for you.” He said, peeking into the comic that his boyfriend was reading. There was a red man in it with large swords.

Harry perked up and took the postcard from Draco, “ah thanks, love.” He pushed up his glasses and looked at the photo on the front of the card. It was a photo of Luna and her husband Rolf waving infront of the ocean. Luna of course wore an odd, feather headdress with blue floating candles above it, they must be at a wizarding beach then. He chuckled and turned it over and read the back.

“She's still an odd one,” Draco murmured, he leaned onto Harry's shoulder and breathed in his woody scent.

“Yeah, but she's a great friend,” Harry used the postcard to bookmark his comic then he put it on the end-table besides the couch. He leaned over and kissed Draco's forehead. “Have you ever been to the beach?” He asked.

Draco's grey gaze went to Harry and he sat up some. “Yeah, a few times as a child. Why, haven't you ever been to the seaside?”

“Nope,” Harry shrugged, then moved to wrap an arm around his Slytherin boyfriend. “The Dursleys would go most every summer, but they wouldn't take me. I've always wanted to go though, but I just haven't had the time between teaching, and my book, and you.”

“Harry why the fuck didn't you say anything?” Draco said firmly, he moved to look his boyfriend in the eyes. “We’re going to the seaside.”

“Today?” Harry asked confusedly.

“Of course! I would be a horrible boyfriend if I didn't take you to the seaside. So pack your bag and get your trunks, Potter, we're going swimming.”

“I didn't know there were any beaches in Britain that weren't- well rock pits.”

“Well of course there's no good beaches here!” Draco said like it was common knowledge. “Especially no good wizarding beaches, they're all in the tropics.”

“As much as I'd like to see a wizarding beach, don't you think I should start off small, like with a muggle beach?” Harry gently took Draco's hand and kissed his knuckle.

“A muggle beach? Really? But?” Draco struggled for words. “I've never even been to a muggle beach.”

“It can be a new experience for the both of us then, it wouldn't kill you.” A grin spread across Harry's features. “You didn't like the idea of moving into a muggle community either, but here we are.”

Though the two wizards did live in a muggle community, it was a rural area and they had no nearby neighbors, so it was almost like the Burrow.

“Yeah but at least I can ride my broomstick when I please here. At a muggle beach I don't know what I can do.” Draco pouted angrily.

“Anything non-magical I suppose.” Said Harry cheekily. “Come on, Draco. It would be fun, and I promise our next beach experience can be to a wizarding beach.”

“You swear?”

“I swear.” Harry leaned up and gave the Slytherin a quick kiss, “now uh, why don't you find a beach to go to and I can pack up some stuff to take with us.”

“You're such a pain, you know that right? Why do I even put up with you?” Sighed Draco.

“Because I'm irresistible?”

“That could be why.”

***

Why Harry went about filling a duffle bag with towels and sunscreen, Draco was browsing the internet (which Harry had taught him to use when they first got together, he still wasn't very savvy with it but he was decent) for beaches, though the only good ones he found were in the states.

“Hey, how do you feel about going to a beach in the states?” Draco called out loudly.

“Sounds good to me!” Harry called back, he came into the living room and threw a red, bulging duffle bag on the couch besides Draco. “Where at in the states?”

“Uh,” Draco squinted at the screen of the laptop. “North Carolina.”

“Nice,” the Gryffindor peered over Draco's shoulder to catch a glimpse at the laptop screen. “Should I pack sandwiches for lunch, what do you want?”

“You know my favorite.”

“PB&J with blueberry jam, got it.”

“You're a blessing,” Draco shut the laptop and stood up, “now I'm going to get ready, once you're done making lunch you should do the same.” He placed the laptop on the coffee table and started towards the bedroom.

“Gotcha!”

***

It took only fifteen minutes for Draco to get ready, he left the bedroom in his green swimming trunks, large black sunglasses, and a floppy sunhat. “You're not dressed yet?” He asked when he saw Harry at the kitchen counter doing not much of anything.

“I was just getting a beach umbrella from Swish-Wish,” Harry was saying as he turned around but he stopped talking when he laid eyes on Draco. “Merlin's beard, what are you wearing?”

“My sea outfit, duh.” Draco crossed his arms about his chest. “To keep a complexion as good as mine you have to watch how much time you spend in the sun.”

“That sounds like something a vampire would say.”

“And how do you know you're not dating a vampire then?”

“Because I know you're just a cold blooded snake who craves my love and attention.”

“Yeah but vampires are cold blooded too.”

Harry paused for a moment. “You do have me there,” he laughed and suddenly a large, yellow beach umbrella appeared and fell onto the kitchen counter. “God I love Swish-Wish.”

“You're addicted to it,” Draco murmured, looking at the umbrella. “Now go get ready! It's your first seaside holiday and I want you to enjoy yourself.” He basically shoved Harry off into the bedroom to get changed and then Draco took the duty of grabbing bottles of water from the fridge to take with them. He rummaged around the house a bit before finding a small cooler to which he could put the sandwiches and water in, then he put a charm on them to keep cool.

A couple of minutes later, Harry came out from the bedroom with red trunks on and his raven hair as messy as ever. “We're going to apparate there right?”

“Don't know any other way that could get us there in a timely fashion without going through customs.” Draco shrugged and slung the small cooler over his shoulder before walking into the livingroom to find Harry holding both the duffle bag and umbrella. “Here just hand me the bag, I don't want to lose you on the way.”

“Yeah that would be a good idea,” Harry smiled and handed over the bag which Draco put on his other shoulder.

With a roll of his eyes, Draco grabbed Harry's hand with a tight grip. “Ready?”

“As I'll ever be.”

There was a small  _ pop  _ the pair disappeared, only to reappear with a slightly louder pop in a crowded and sandy parking lot. The sound of waves crashing and people laughing filled the air around them.

Harry opened his eyes and a grin spread across his face, he could see the infinite blue mass of the ocean and the peaceful yellow of the sand. He could see other people having fun and he just wanted to join them. “Come on, Draco!” He urged, pulling on his boyfriend's hand and started towards the beach.

Draco stumbled at first when Harry suddenly jerked him, but he quickly regained his balance and walked beside him at a quick pace. “Easy, you're like a puppy when you're excited.” He chuckled softly. “Let's find a good spot.”

Most of the people there were either gathered at the backest part of the beach near the parking lot or the very middle of the beach. There was a rainbow of beach towels and umbrellas everywhere.

“Why not near the shore?” Harry suggested, “there's hardly anyone there.” He was eager to get in the water as well.

“Yeah, that does seem like the best spot.” The Slytherin muttered, scanning the beach. “The less people the better.”

Harry leaned over to kiss Draco's cheek then lead the way to the nearest open shore spot. The sand felt tingly hot under his feet, it squished in between his toes and felt odd.

They picked a spot close to the shore, but not too close. The waves came up just about two feet from it. Draco plopped the cooler down and dug around in the duffle bag. “Did you pack a towel to sit on?”

“Why would I bring a towel to sit on?” Harry asked as he drove the umbrella into the sand before opening it. “Towels are for drying off with.”

A puzzled look crossed the blonde’s face. “I mean I should suspect this since you haven’t been to the sea before, but bloody hell, Harry.” Draco sighed, plucked the sunscreen from the bag then let it fall to the ground with a plop. “You bring a towel to sit on so you can lay down and not get covered in sand.”

“Makes sense,” Harry nodded. “Well my bad, now excuse me, I’m going to get in the water.” With that Harry darted off to the ocean.

“Wait you need sunscreen!” Draco called out, but Harry was already soaking wet.

“I’m fine, thanks! It’s just a little sun!”

Draco rolled his eyes and moved to stand under the umbrella. “He’s such a dork,” he muttered uncapping the sunscreen. “But he’s my dork.” He looked back up to see Harry splashing around in the water like a child and smiled.

After Draco applied a thorough layer of sunscreen everywhere, he edged out from under the umbrella and to the very most shallow part of the water. It was cool on his skin and made a chill run down his spine. He looked out into the water to find his boyfriend but was shocked to not see him. “Oh shit.” He muttered, now frantically looking around. “Harry? Harry?” He called out not very quietly but not too loudly as to attract attention to himself. He was just going to jump into the water to look for him when two warm, wet arms wrapped around his waist and made him yelp out in surprise. “Who the hell-”

“Jeez relax, it’s only me!” Harry said quickly, he ducked under the rim of Draco’s sunhat to plant a kiss on on his cheek.

“Merlin, you nearly gave me a heart attack,” sighed Draco, thought there was a smile creeping onto his pale features. “I didn’t know were you ran off too and I just- I just got worried.” Even though  _ he _ was gone and dead has been for years, Draco still worried. He worried because no matter how he hated it, he had helped him,  _ Voldemort  _ and he knew how crazed his followers could be. He always worried about them emerging from the shadows to kill Harry once and for all.

“I know, I know, but I’m alright see?” A grin was plastered across the Gryffindor’s face and he gave a quick squeeze to Draco’s waist. “It’s just fun to give you a good scare sometimes.”

“You’re such a cheeky bastard, you know that?” Draco asked.

“But I’m your cheeky bastard, and I’m afraid you’re stuck with me.”

“Sadly.” A playful grin spread across Draco’s features. “Why don’t we swim? I put on sunscreen so I’m ready now.”

“Sunscreen is for the weak and you know it.” Suddenly Harry swept Draco up in a bridle style fashion and kissed him.

The paler man stiffened but soon kissed Harry back, a laugh escaped him. “You won't be saying that when you're burnt.”

“Hey if the killing curse can't do me in, I think I'll be fine with a little sun.” Harry smiled and began to trudge into the water, holding Draco close to his chest. “Oh no, I think my grip is slipping!” He teased, weakening his hold on him.

Draco suddenly held on to Harry with a death grip, “you wouldn't!” He hissed.

“Try me,” and Harry dropped his boyfriend into the the waist high water.

“Fuck!” Draco quickly sprung up from the water, his large sun hat was slogging about his face. “Oh when I get my hands on you, Potter you'll have a new scar everyone will gawk at!”

“Oh shit.” Harry laughed before quickly darting off to deeper waters.

Draco followed Harry clumsily, he made great big white splashes in the water and when he finally caught up with the Gryffindor he was grinning. “You're insufferable.” He muttered, wrapping his arms around the neck of the slightly shorter man.

“So I've been told,” Harry grinned and underwater wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. “You're such a bully sometimes, you know that?”

The water was cool, but not too cool. It was also warm but not too warm. It was odd and hard to put a point on, but overall it was enjoyable.

“If I remember correctly I've always been the bully.” Joked Draco, kissing Harry's lips briefly.

“Except in the bedroom,” Harry whispered against the kiss.

A blush spread throughout Draco's features almost instantly. “Shut up.” He muttered, casting his gaze to the ocean's neverending horizon. “How are you liking your first time at the sea then?” He asked suddenly darting away from the past subject.

“It's great fun, I love it so far.” Nodded Harry. “But then most things are great with you around, I'm happy you had the idea to come.”

***

After some more time of swimming, the pair made their way back to the shore. They weren't paying attention and had floated out pretty far and had to swim all the way back. Of course it turned into a race, it was close but Draco won by a hair, or hat really. His sun hat had fallen off at the very end of the race and he determined it a win for himself.

Once back on the shore, the couple grabbed their towels from the bag and wrapped them about themselves. Then Draco dug into the cooler and handed Harry his sandwich and a bottle of water. He took out his own sandwich and water too.

As Harry already began to dig in, Draco turned his sandwich over in his hands a few times. “You know,” he started off slowly. “Perhaps muggle beaches aren't that bad. I just thought that we would be bothered more.”

Harry wiped off the sandwich crumbs sticking to his damp face with the back of his hand and swallowed what he had in his mouth. “Nah, muggles tend to be to themselves really. Most of them won't just walk up to complete strangers and start badgering them. In my book the only ones who really do that are wizards.” He shrugged and took another bite of his sandwich.

“You do have a point there,” Draco muttered then took a bite of his own sandwich. “I do suppose we have a problem with boundaries.”

Harry nodded and they both went to quietly eating their lunch, only Draco chose to scoot a small bit closer to Harry to lean against him.

It was nice, Draco thought, he and Harry didn't get out much, nor have much time together. During the school year Harry taught at Hogwarts as the defence against the dark arts teacher, and Draco would often go to the old castle for a few odd days to visit him. Then when Harry was free he liked to spend the larger portion of his time writing his novel about- well his life and all that.

Draco casted his eyes to Harry and was just happy to see a smile on his face, it meant so much to him that he could make his boyfriend happy. He took off his hat and casted it to the sand beside him and finished off his sandwich.

“A shame the school year will be starting soon,” Draco muttered, focusing on the sea.

Harry, who had long ago finished his sandwich, looked over at Draco and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Summer holiday is only half way through, there's still plenty of time before I go back.”

Draco bit his lip and stayed quiet, he didn't object when Harry pulled him closer.

“Maybe this year you can stay a little longer than a few days..” Harry suggested, kissing the blonde's temple. “I mean, McGonagall doesn't mind when you stay for a few days, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you stayed even longer. My quarters are big enough for the both of us.”

“I know, it’s just that I feel like I'm distracting you when I'm there. That is your work after all.” Draco shrugged glumly. Even though he would love to stay at Hogwarts with Harry, everytime he stepped foot on the grounds he always got a backlash of memories that he would rather not remember.

“You're not distracting me,” Harry assured him with a smile. “Well that's a lie, I think about you all the time, but it doesn't distract me until I'm finally alone with you.”

A soft laugh left Draco, “I know, but I just feel out of place, you know?”

Harry stayed quiet for some time before kissing Draco's cheek, his lips lingered against the other man's skin before he pulled away. “Will you at least think about it?”

“I will,” Draco agreed before turning to give his boyfriend a proper kiss on the lips.

Harry kissed back, and they just sat there in the shade of their umbrella modestly holding each other while kissing.

When it was time to pull away Draco wore a small smile. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Harry whispered back.

And they kissed again.

The kiss ended and Harry held Draco close to him, “you know, we should try to get out more. It's pretty fun. But I think we should head home, I think I have sand in my shorts and it's horrible.”

“That's what I've been telling you ever since we got together,” Draco said with a roll of his eyes. “Yeah that'll happen to you, we should probably get going so we can wash up in plenty of time to sit around and do nothing.”

“Now that's my type of fun,” Harry laughed, he stood up and gently pulled Draco up with him. Then he moved to fold up the umbrella.

Draco moved aside to give him so room and snatched the towel from about his waist to pack it away in the duffle bag, he put his own towel away too.

Soon everything was packed and ready and the couple was already walking back to the now-less-packed parking lot where Draco apparated them back home.

A sigh left the blonde man when he was greeted with the smell of his own home. “I call the first shower,” he said quickly, walking into the kitchen and dropping the cooler onto the floor.

“Not if I get in first!”

“Hey I never said you couldn't get in with me, Mr. Sandy Shorts.”

“Is that an invitation?”

“Why don't you get in with me and find out?”

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly got the nostalgic need to write some Drarry. So here ya go.
> 
> Okay as you can probably tell my HP universe is a lil different from canon. But hey, that's what makes it good.
> 
> Swish-Wish is basically like Amazon for the wizarding world, you get this big ol catalog filled with everything imaginable and you just say what you want, and you get it, at the end of the month you get a collecting owl who collects your debts.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, this was really fun to write and I may write some more if yall like it. I'm also open to requests ^-^


End file.
